1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector including a switching terminal arranged beside four USB terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Patent No. 201112877Y issued on Sep. 10, 2008 discloses a USB connector including a USB port. The USB connector comprises a tongue portion formed in the USB port and four USB terminals secured in the USB port. The tongue portion defines four terminal recesses for receiving the four USB terminals.
When it is needed to add a switching circuit in the connector, the connector fails to have any element to perform the switching function.
Hence, an electrical connector having a switching terminal and the method of making the same is highly desired.